<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>При следующей встрече by MiceLoveCat</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28786902">При следующей встрече</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiceLoveCat/pseuds/MiceLoveCat'>MiceLoveCat</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dialogue Heavy, Dirty Talk, F/M, Vaginal Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:54:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,283</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28786902</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiceLoveCat/pseuds/MiceLoveCat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Ты хочешь, чтобы я что?"<br/>"Чтобы вы желали меня"</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Goro Takemura/Female V</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>При следующей встрече</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28044687">Meeting Up</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/awerewolf/pseuds/awerewolf">awerewolf</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— Почему вы всегда выбираете для встречи такие странные места?</p><p>Ви вместе с Горо Такэмурой наблюдала за складами «Арасаки» перед большим парадом. Нужная им платформа находилась где-то внутри тщательно охраняемого здания. У них не было права на ошибку. Одно неверное движение, и весь план полетит коту под хвост, а вражеские пули превратят их обоих в решето.</p><p>Они сидели напротив друг друга. Горо изучал еду, принесённую Ви — она специально выбирала различные азиатские блюда в надежде хоть немного угодить ему, однако он не оценил ничего из предложенного.</p><p>— Мне это место не кажется странным, — Такэмура огляделся, — территория изолирована от остальных, но этого следовало ожидать.</p><p>— Я имела в виду другое, — Ви покачала головой, — чаще всего мы обсуждаем дела на оживлённых улицах. Я понимаю, «лучше прятаться на виду у всех» и всё такое, но иногда мы могли бы отправляться куда-нибудь ещё. Ко мне домой, например.</p><p>Горо уставился на неё.</p><p>— Сомневаюсь, что это хорошая идея.</p><p>— Что? Неужели боитесь того, что подумают люди?</p><p>— Нет. Если… — он задумчиво потёр подбородок. — Если что-то пойдёт не так, если «Арасака» начнёт поиски… Они быстро выяснят, что наше место встречи — твой дом. До тебя очень легко доберутся.</p><p>— Горо, вы же профессионал. Если бы в «Арасаке» захотели узнать, где я живу, то без проблем вычислили бы мой адрес через базу данных.</p><p>Такэмура долго молчал, и Ви продолжила:</p><p>— Кроме того, вы могли бы научить меня готовить настоящую еду. У меня нет полноценной кухни, зато есть портативная электрическая плита.</p><p>— Я даже не знаю, где в этом городе можно найти ингредиенты для приготовления чего-то настоящего, — поморщился Такэмура.</p><p>— Жаль, — Ви опустила взгляд на холодные закуски, — я выросла, питаясь мусором в буквальном смысле. Для разнообразия мне не помешало бы попробовать что-то нормальное.</p><p>— Ты питалась только в этом городе и каким-то образом умудрилась дожить до взрослого возраста.</p><p>— Сама в шоке, — ухмыльнулась Ви, — честно говоря, в детстве мне в лучшем случае доставались крошки на завтрак, обед и ужин.</p><p>— Как твои родители допустили подобное?</p><p>— По сути, я лишилась их ещё до своего рождения. Должна признать, когда вы рассказывали мне о своей бабушке — я ужасно завидовала. У меня не было никого, не считая сирот-ровесников.</p><p>— Мне… — Такэмура моргнул, — очень жаль. И это многое объясняет в твоём поведении.</p><p>— Это ваш способ указать на мою незрелость?</p><p>— В тебе много… позерства, — объяснил он, — но иногда я вижу тебя настоящую. Зрелую. Уравновешенную. Замечательную.</p><p>— Прекратите, а то я покраснею, — Ви ощутила, как где-то в глубине её мозга Джонни презрительно фыркнул.</p><p>— Мои извинения. Я не хотел заставлять тебя испытывать дискомфорт. Я просто…</p><p>— Я не испытываю дискомфорт, — Ви перебила его, — просто не предполагала, что понравлюсь вам. Думала, у нас общее дело, и не более.</p><p>Брови Такэмуры взлетели вверх. Казалось, он не знал, что сказать. Наконец, через мгновение он пробормотал:</p><p>— Не могу сказать, что ты мне не нравишься, но...</p><p>— Я получаю от вас неоднозначные сигналы. В смысле, когда вы присылаете мне стихи.</p><p>Такэмура отвернулся, застенчиво покачав головой.</p><p>— Это вовсе не… Я бы никогда…</p><p>Джонни расхаживал неподалёку, как лев в клетке.</p><p>«Поверить не могу, что вы это делаете. Этот парень — телохранитель Сабуро Арасаки. Он уёбок высшего уровня»</p><p>Не обращая внимания на Джонни, Ви нежно коснулась плеча Такэмуры.</p><p>— Я всё понимаю. Стихи мне понравились.</p><p>Он снова покачал головой, не глядя на неё.</p><p>— Позволь мне объяснить, пожалуйста.</p><p>Ви не стала возражать, и он продолжил:</p><p>— Работа обязывает меня разбираться в людях. Ты… Такие люди, как ты… — он сделал паузу. — Прости меня, если это покажется странным, — и вздохнул, — просто такие женщины, как ты, которые… молодые и красивые. Они привыкли к вниманию мужчин и некоторых других женщин. Они ожидают этого внимания. Они привыкли к тому, что их желают, привыкли использовать чужие желания для достижения собственных целей. Также они привыкли к тому, что в них всегда видят объект вожделения. Я бы не хотел, чтобы ты считала меня очередным мужчиной, который смотрит на тебя и желает…</p><p>Такэмура замолк.</p><p>— Я понимаю, что вы имеете в виду, и ценю это. Но иногда мне хочется, чтобы вы это сделали.</p><p>Он снова посмотрел на неё.</p><p>— Ты хочешь, чтобы я что?</p><p>— Чтобы вы желали меня, — Ви сжала его плечо.</p><p>Где-то в стороне застонал Джонни.</p><p>«Я щас блевану, чёрт возьми»</p><p>Прошлое мгновение, прежде чем Такэмура ответил:</p><p>— Всё же я не слепой.</p><p>— Не то, чтобы я заставляю вас, — Ви медленно пересела на его колени, — просто спрашиваю, желаете ли вы меня. Думаете ли вы обо мне не только как о напарнице?</p><p>Такэмура долго молчал, глядя на Ви. В его глазах она видела тысячи проносящихся мыслей. Затем он кивнул. Ви ухмыльнулась, наклонилась ближе и потёрлась носом об его кожу. От него пахло потрясающе, каким-то дорогим корпоративным одеколоном, который стоил больше, чем годовая арендная плата за её квартиру.</p><p>— Может быть, вы желаете меня прямо сейчас? — улыбка Ви стала хитрой.</p><p>— У нас нет времени. Платформа…</p><p>— Никуда не денется. Ещё даже солнце не зашло, — Ви переместила руку на бедро Такэмуры, нежно поглаживая и замечая, как он вздрогнул, сглотнув, — я хочу вас прямо сейчас. Вы против?</p><p>— Нет.</p><p>Ответ едва сорвался с губ Такэмуры, когда Ви поцеловала его. Он почти отстранился, как будто не ожидая, но быстро передумал. Его руки нежно опустились на её бёдра, и он позволил ей задавать темп.</p><p>Ви прикусила его нижнюю губу, и он тихо хмыкнул, сильнее сжимая её бёдра. Она прижалась ближе, её язык скользнул по его губам, а руки за секунды справились с ремнём. Такэмура отстранился от Ви, опустив взгляд ниже, пока она расстёгивала молнию на его брюках.</p><p>— А у тебя довольно ловкие пальцы, — не мог не прокомментировать он. Ви хрипло рассмеялась, после чего освободила его член и обхватила так, что Такэмура ощутил головокружение.</p><p>Затем провела языком влажную дорожку по собственной ладони и снова прикоснулась к члену. Нежно сжала его, надавила подушечкой большого пальца на головку.</p><p>— А как давно вы…</p><p>— Очень давно. Заранее прошу прощения, если я не…</p><p>— Не беспокойтесь, — Ви стянула с себя футболку, затем взяла руки Такэмуры и положила их себе на грудь, — всё в порядке.</p><p>Она возилась со своими штанами, пока он ласкал и нежно пощипывал её соски. На мгновение Ви прервалась, подавшись вперёд и громко ахнув. Такэмура наклонился к её груди, оставив на коже поцелуй, прежде чем провести языком по соску. Ви со стоном вцепилась в его затылок, притягивая к себе.</p><p>Спустя мгновение она наконец избавилась от штанов и снова забралась к нему на колени, дразнящим движением касаясь возбуждённого члена. Такэмура выругался, сжимая её бёдра сильнее, чем планировал. Ви игриво качнулась вперёд, однако не позволяя головке члена войти. Она проделала это несколько раз.</p><p>— Ви, пожалуйста, — пробормотал Такэмура, прижимаясь лицом к её груди.</p><p>— Но мне нравится вас дразнить, — она качнулась ещё раз, прежде чем медленно опуститься на него. Такэмура снова выругался, — так хорошо?</p><p>— Да… хорошо, — он крепко удерживал её за бёдра, помогая двигаться. Тяжело дыша, Такэмура откинулся назад и посмотрел на Ви. Её грудь покачивалась в такт движениям, живот был плоским и покрытым шрамами, а между ног виднелись короткие волоски.</p><p>— И вы тоже очень хороши, — Ви откинула голову, позволяя прядям волос упасть на спину. Взяв Такэмуру за руку, она направила его ладонь к своему клитору. Он позволил ей показать, каких прикосновений она от него хотела, — может быть, если в следующий раз вы посетите мою квартиру, я вам отсосу? Вы же не против?</p><p>Такэмура кивнул, толкаясь в ней сильнее. Его пальцы массировали её клитор, и внезапно она вздрогнула, после чего громко и протяжно застонала, упираясь руками ему в грудь. Он наполовину вышел из неё, прежде чем толкнуться обратно и кончить внутрь.</p><p>Через несколько секунд Ви заправила прядь волос за ухо и посмотрела на его.</p><p>— Думаю, нам нужно почаще этим заниматься.</p><p>Такэмура медленно отстранился. Он заметил пятна на ткани брюк и очень надеялся, что пальто сможет это скрыть.</p><p>— Не возражаю, — отозвался он после недолгой паузы.</p><p>— А как насчёт моего предложения? Вы приедете ко мне? — Ви наклонилась к нему, нежно пробегая пальцами по коже в том месте, где была расстёгнута его рубашка, — поверьте, вы не пожалеете.</p><p>— Я подумаю.</p><p>Около перил появился Джонни.</p><p>«Пожалуйста, скажите, что вы, блядь, наконец-то с этим закончили»</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>